Cratacore
Cratacore, Eternal King Under The Ground/Earth Height 50/100 Meters (all six legs/ back four) Weight 50,000 Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Fists, Pincers, Legs. Secondary Attacks: Spikes on Legs, Arms, Burrowing. Primary Weapon: Green Radiation Ray Secondary Weapon: Energy Orb Energy Style: Stamina Deals: Weak Against: Resists: Title: Eternal King Under The Ground Origin/Backstory The giant radioactive mut-ant (hehe, get it mut-ant?) was created by lab experiments by Japanese universities, experimenting with insects such as cockroaches and ants by blasting them with radiation to see their tolerance level. There were no major side effects for most of the creatures but on some ants the subjects grew to proportionally gigantic sizes, with even larger offspring. and within just a couple generations Cratacore was born. Cratacore weighing 50,000 tons and when on all six legs 50 meters tall and when upright on his back four legs 100 meters in height. When grown to full size Cratacore immediately migrated from his native Japan to the southern U.S. seeking the warmer climate and safety. When the U.S. armed forces attempted to block his migration he mereley swept them aside, his bright green Radiation ray destroying them, their only warning the fleshy portholes on his sides becoming violently bright green and all the while his thick brown armoured carapace protected him. After wreaking mass havoc among the major citys on the west coast, he ventured further inland, eventually dissapearing somewhere in Arizona, causing many to suspect he has burrowing abilities, even possibly creating his own lair underneath the deserts of Arizona. For days and even weeks after his arrival on the west coast, there were infinite sightings of Ants in San Diego and San Francisco, Ants the sizes of Dogs and Cats, Ants the size of Men, Ants the size of Horses, and even Ants the sizes of Trucks, Busses, and Elephants, all following in Cratacore's wake of destruction, his very own loyal and fearsome wandering Colony, Terrorizing and Savaging whatever Cratacore left behind. at present time, the colony seems to have disappeared underneath the desert along with Cratacore himself. Cratacore and his minions periodically reappear to cause destruction in neighbouring states, in one such foray, Cratacore destroyed Sun City, Arizona, laying waste to it and burrowing underneath, creating hollow tunnels which his subjects then occupied, digging further holes, and in the process, underimining the city, sending whatever buildings Cratacore left undamaged, crashing into the ground. This Behaviour of random attacks and tunnelling and creating new underground lairs for his companions leads many to believe that his kind are breeding, causing Cratacore to need to find/build new homes for his growing population of subjects, as well as find vast quantities of food to sustain his family. Cratacore displays the ability to walk on all six of his legs or rear up and roam around on the back four, using his front two limbs for grasping and fighting. When in combat with other Kaiju or the military's Mecha units, Cratacore mainly uses his front two arms to deliver punising slashes and blows to the enemy as well as using his green Radiation ray along with a pure white Energy Orb emitted from his two antenna, when rubbed together, while he other times uses the spikes on his legs, and has even been known to preform donkey kicks to opponents behind him and the last and most deadly weapon in his arsenal are his brutally brutally strong pincers. Numerous sightings around the world indicate that there are many more than one Cratacore sized Ant in existence, providing equally bad news for humanity and other Kaiju as well. Energy System: Cratacore Regains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat: Cratacore's Energy attack is his Green Radiation Ray, a Medium to Long Ranged weapon, that deals damage steadily over time, with occasional high damage pulses. While his high velocity Energy Orb, which travels quickly, but has a short range, is more suited for close quarters combat. Grappling: Given Cratacore's origin, he has extraordinary strength for lifting weights, being capable of lifting other monsters tens of thousands of tons heavier then him. When grappling other monsters, Cratacore picks up the other monster in his hands, takes a bite out of them, rears up on his back two legs, throws his enemy in the air, and comes crashing down with his middle legs and two arms, impaling/crushing the enemy monster. (if a G:DAMM/STE style of grappling, I will think up two other throws) Melee Combat: Cratacore relies on a mixed variety of Pincer, Arm, and Leg attacks, and when in combat against another monster with less melee capabilty then him, likes to get in close and deal heavy melee damage and if the tide begins to turn, burrow away to a safe distance to prepare his next attack. (i dont want his burrowing to be like Megalon's in G:DAMM where he can pick you up from underground). against foes more suited to melee fighting than him, he will try to keep his distance and employ his Radiation Ray against them. when blocking, Cratacore movies his middile pair of legs infront of him and forms and 'X' with his arms, causing any monster to hit him while he's blocking to receive edged damage of the spines all down his arms and legs, not enought to stun like like Anguirus's block in G:DAMM, but just a little damage. Resistances: Due to his hardened Exoskeleton, edged weapons and attacks are blunted against him. Given his Radioactive origins, Cratacore is resistant to Nuclear attacks. During Cratacore's development, he was frequently pursued by humans, so his Exoskeleton evolved into an advanced type of organic armor, capable of resisting the most advanced weapons any intelligent race has to offer. Weaknesses: While being very good in multiple areas, Cratacore will often be inferior in certain departments to more specialized Kaiju, even though his Jack-Of-All Trades approach is still effective. Given the rigidity of his exoskeleton, which has protected him his whole life, it is greatly vulnerable to powerful sonic waves, which shake and fracture his armor, not to mention hurt Cratacore's hearing it's self. Although Cratacore has a prodigious amount of intellect for his kind, he still can't comprehend the afterlife or anything else super natural, and when confronted by mystic forces, he risks a severe mental and psychical breakdown. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:SPN3 Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Mutant